


Some epic adventures have a painful start

by theLadyofBelmont, Yellow (theLadyofBelmont)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Agni Kai (Avatar), Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), I hate Ozai, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh being the best, POV First Person, Zuko's Childhood (Avatar), Zuko's Scar (Avatar), baby zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLadyofBelmont/pseuds/theLadyofBelmont, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLadyofBelmont/pseuds/Yellow
Summary: This is living proof that I don't write DC related fanfiction exclusively (although for the moment, this one is the only exception). This fic is basically what I imagined was going on in Zuko's mind before, during and a bit after the Agni Kai where he got his scar, so most of it is canon, though some of his thoughts are of my own creation. I didn't know how to rate it since it doesn't go into much detail about his wound because he can't see it but some of the pain is described. Also, this fic is short because I wrote it while I was at school last year, I think, (yes, during class, probably not my finest moment but I don't completely regret it?) so there probably will be a lot of mistakes and I feel like my writing has improved a bit since then? I certainly hope so hahahaha  On an unrelated note, I love Zuko with my life, I watched ATLA for the first time when I was older and I loved all the characters but Zuko is one of my favourite ones. I know it's what everyone says but his redemption arc? Beautiful, pure gold, I need to learn from it for my writing.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Some epic adventures have a painful start

**Author's Note:**

> This is living proof that I don't write DC related fanfiction exclusively (although for the moment, this one is the only exception). This fic is basically what I imagined was going on in Zuko's mind before, during and a bit after the Agni Kai where he got his scar, so most of it is canon, though some of his thoughts are of my own creation. I didn't know how to rate it since it doesn't go into much detail about his wound because he can't see it but some of the pain is described. Also, this fic is short because I wrote it while I was at school last year, I think, (yes, during class, probably not my finest moment but I don't completely regret it?) so there probably will be a lot of mistakes and I feel like my writing has improved a bit since then? I certainly hope so hahahaha On an unrelated note, I love Zuko with my life, I watched ATLA for the first time when I was older and I loved all the characters but Zuko is one of my favourite ones. I know it's what everyone says but his redemption arc? Beautiful, pure gold, I need to learn from it for my writing.

I entered the ring, a colourful display of noble people, soldiers, generals, admirals and commoners. They screamed in high-pitched voices, cheering and booing, and threw things at each other under the blazing fires of the torches that contributed to make the place feel like the inside of a bonfire. It overwhelmed me but nevertheless I managed a smiled and waved at the packed grandstand, seeing and at the same time blind to all the spectators. Their faces got mixed and confused in front of my eyes; the heat was making me dizzy (quite impractical for a fire bender), or maybe it were the nerves. I wiped my sweaty palms with my trousers; sweat had never screwed with my bending, but I couldn’t take any chances. Not this time, when all eyes, specially Father’s, were on me.

After what seemed like ages, I stepped onto the platform and turned around, waiting for my opponent. I took off my vest, leaving my chest bare. I stared at it, completely hairless, partially due to our costumes, but mostly to my thirteen years old. It was the chest of a child; I was a child.

_It would be great if he didn’t show_, a voice in my head, a coward one said. _My life would be spared, alongside my honor_.

_No!_ I shut it off quickly and looked sideways; as if afraid someone would have heard it. _I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, a skillful fire bender whose destiny is to become Fire Lord; I can and I will beat him._

I glanced left and spotted my sister amongst the crowd. She stared at me, a scornful smirk shaping her mouth, as if she knew it all. She knew I doubted myself, even more, Azula knew that no matter how many encouraging speeches I rehearsed, I wouldn’t defeat the general. I couldn’t; but she could. Despite my recent improvements and all the restless training I had endured to achieve them, I had to face the fact that I was nowhere near as great as Azula was. She had always been, and probably always would be, a better fire bender than me. That was, of course, without taking into account her control over lightning…

My vision shifted to her right; my Uncle Iroh sat beside her, concern spelled clearly on his face. The soldiers and the commoners had come for the thrill of an Agni Kai; the high-rank officers had come to see me fail, the same as Azula; but Uncle Iroh’s only purpose had been to support me, and for that I was forever grateful. I gave him a sided smile that intended to be reassuring, though I don’t think the feeling was conveyed successfully. In a split second, the background noise my ears had already learned to ignore grew louder in a unanimous cheer: the general was here.

I had the privilege to witness the exact moment in which Uncle Iroh’s face froze and became the embodiment of pure horror. When I was finally face to face with my opponent I was certain my blood had turned icy cold inside my veins (yet again odd and impractical for a fire bender). The general was not the one at the other end of the platform: Father was. My eyes darted to Uncle Iroh again, seeking answers in a panicked frenzy. No reply came to the front door to greet them with open arms though; he was as lost and confused as I was. _What is Father doing here instead of at the grandstand?_ The general was the one that had challenged me, not him. _Although…was it possible that by speaking up against the general I had spoken against Father as well?_

I lowered my head in a half bow; trying to convey all the respect I had him. - I only had the Fire Nation’s best interest at heart. I’m sorry I spoke out of turn!

I could not see him but his deep voice still got to my ears with no difficulty.-You will fight for your honor.

_Fight? No, no way, he can’t be serious, can he?_ A voice in my head said, and this time it wasn’t just the coward one. Even my little toe screamed at me, yelled at me that I would not survive an Agni Kai against Father.

_Then what should I do?_

_Beg._ _He’s my father; he’ll listen to me._

The debate happened in a split second, and when it was over, I fell to my knees, terror stiffening my limbs, making my movements clumsy and awkward. -I meant you no disrespect. - I managed to say despite the strong grip panic had on my throat. Tears, real ones, had begun to stream down my face. Father hated tears; he considered them a sign of weakness. I tried my best to hold them back.-I am your loyal son.

-Rise and fight Prince Zuko! - He ordered from above me.

-I won’t fight you. - I answered with just a spark of determination. Leaving aside the fact that it would have been the scariest thing I had done, what was the honor of fighting one’s own father?

I knew; even before he replied I knew that he didn’t see it that way and that I had angered him.- You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher!- he sentenced.

Confused and overwhelmed by fear, I lifted my head. Idiot. I should have kept it low. In a flash I saw Father’s hand arching like he was about to strike me. But as he swung it at me it lighted up on fire and caught me right on the left side of my face. As a fire bender I had held fire on my hands before, and even though it stung I could take it. This, however, was nothing compared to Father’s punishment. The blazing fire seemed to be eating my face to the bone, layer by layer, devouring it eagerly like a poorly fed dog. And the pain…it was like nothing I had ever felt before; nails clawing at my face and ripping it apart; a billion needles digging deep inside my muscles without rest. I could hear gasps and yelling all around me, and felt my own throat going raw from the cries that climbed their way out of it. Before I could do anything else my body gave up on attempting to bare it any longer; my vision went white and for a sweet moment I was painless and at peace.

...

I woke up suddenly, not knowing how long I had been unconscious. I knew for a fact that both my eyes were open but one was submerged in darkness. I raised a trembling hand to the left side of my face and found nothing but layers and layers of bandages. A stabbing pain made me let out a faint scream. I heard footsteps coming closer and I had to turn my head around to be able to look at Uncle Iroh crossing the doorway.

-Prince Zuko, I’m glad you’re awake. - he sighed in relief and joy, although there was certain uneasiness in his moves as he sat down on the bed I was laying on.- How are you feeling?

I swallowed the words “In pain” and replied- I am...confused. Where are we, Uncle? What happened?

...

-He, he...he banished me?- I could feel the tears welling in my eyes, pushing to get out. _Dishonoured by my own father. Had I been so bad?_ Uncle Iroh nodded painfully.- But why Uncle? Why did he do this to me?- a terrible thought made me shudder. It couldn't possibly be that, could it? But I had to ask; I had to know.- Was it...the Agni Kai? Was it because of the Agni Kai?

He sighed.- That is what he said. But listen my Prince, my brother is not a kind man; this is not your fault Zuko, this is...

-No,-I cut him off. Now I understood. I couldn’t believe I hadn’t realized how bad I had disrespected my Father. He was right; I deserved to be banished. No Fire Lord could have a son that embarassed him like I had. _I need to make things right, to show him how much I'm worth.- _and I'm not fully a prince now Uncle. Not until I'm accepted back in.

-Zuko don’t worry. We are in this together. I won’t abandon you. - My Uncle assured me, softly laying his plump hand on my shoulder.

-What do I have to do to return home?

He appeared to have been hurt by my rudeness, which made me look away rather ashamed.-In order to be taken back; Ozai said you have to restore your honor by capturing the Avatar. But now it’s not the time to think about those things. Now you need to rest and heal.

He covered me with a warm blanket and stepped out of the ship’s infirmary, leaving me secretly plotting the Avatar’s capture. _Rest assure, Father, I will learn my lesson. I will bring you the Avatar and nothing, nor my Uncle nor my limited vision will get in my way. I will restore my honor, and I will make you proud._

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, I HATE Ozai and the way he abused and manipulated Zuko and Azula. So in the end, when Zuko is talking about how it's his fault he got disowned, it's how I imagined him getting his head around the idea that his father banished him, and how he desperately wants him to love him and be proud of him.


End file.
